1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to self-feeding appliances for functionally disabled persons, and in particular to a self-feeding appliance which can be operated independently and without assistance or supervision by a person having head and neck movement control and minimal upper torso control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Persons suffering extreme functional disabilty as a result of disease or trauma may be temporarily or permanently unable to perform acts of independent living which require motor control over functional upper extremity movement. Such disabilites, including extensive paralysis, may occur as a result of poliomyelitis, muscular distrophy, cerebral palsy, spinal cord lesions, Thalidomide effects, congenital deformities such as arthrogryposis, and bilateral above-the-elbow amputations. Generally, although such persons may lack functional control in their upper extremities, some degree of normal muscular control of upper torso and shoulder movement is retained including control over head and neck movements.
Various mechanical devices have been proposed for use by such disabled persons which initiate a fully automated sequence for performing a simple task. Widespread acceptance of such devices has been limited because of cost, complexity, training and supervision requirements. There is, therefore, a continuing interest in providing appliances which provide some degree of personal independence, instills confidence, develops residual limb function, and generally enhances rehabilitation.